Description: This core, based at UCLA, is designed to support PET, fMRI, and TMS studies to study a range of issues related to rehabilitation of patients with stroke, TBI, spinal cord injury, CP, Parkinson s and MS. A menu of sample hypotheses is presented that suggest a number of exploratory studies that are planned. The major method employed is fMRI, which will be carried out mainly at UCLA.